icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MirandaCosgroveFan13
RE:Still here Thanks and glad u r still here! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 22:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) I am sorry. Hello. I am sorry for what I said to you. i was really mad that day. I forgive you, although I don't think you could forgive me, considering how rude I was. I hope we can become better friends. We should make peace in this world, not the opposite. FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 12:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Seddie Fans Sorry the Seddie fans bashed out on you ;"( It happened to me here. Anyways, so I know what u'r felling. SEE YA! [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 13:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) 'LEAVE US ALONE!!! Please!!! seddiefreak 22:06, September 13, 2011 (UTC)' Hey :) I just wanted to say hello and that I'm *sorry* that you thought I was a spoiled brat. I honestly don't mean to attract so much attention, I just like to make people happy with my blogs! :) I admit that there *was* a point where I was acting a bit self-centered and big-headed about being so popular, and I'm utterly ashamed of that. However, nowadays, I am much more modest and humble and just aim to please my good friends here. The whole "Katydidit" situation was a large contributer to my big-headedness. He always made me feel so *loved* and *special*. For a while, he was the main reason I was even on this wiki. Most of what I do/did here was for him. However, he is also the reason I am not even allowed on this wiki, anymore, and have to sneak in all the time. :( Anyway, I hope we can put our issues aside and become good friends; you seem like such a cool, sweet person! Perhaps a bit misunderstood. ;) Thanks for listening, Cartoonprincess 17:37, July 2, 2011 (UTC) CHAT!!!! We need to chat another time!!!! GET ON =D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 19:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Who do you think you are? Ehm. First of all, you did NOT convert anyone. @Churchpants Straight up told me that she wasn't a Creddier. She's a SEDDIER, alright? Get that through the thick little skull of yours. Just because she finds Credie a little cute and likes it a little, does not mean you have converted her. Second, all those people you mentioned have NEVER converted. Your full of lies, aren't you? Third, you will NOT get me to convert. Who do you think you are? Oh, and lastly? I have NEVER, nor will I EVER be, your apparent "bestie." Stop acting all rude, because your biting off more than you can chew, okay? Your getting a lot of people angry, including me. So just leave us ALONE. (: MaryanHPotterFan98 23:24, July 6, 2011 (UTC) hey we dont u leave us seddiers alone plz and just go 2 creddie plz. Make your iCarly wiki experience better I know you've been having trouble getting along with people on this wiki, but that can change =) You just need to be more considerate of people's feelings. If someone ships Seddie, let them. It doesn't mean we all can't be friends, I have quite a few Creddie friends, and I respect that they (and you) love Creddie. Don't feel like you need to change people, because a real friend accepts you for who you are =) You should also let everyone cool off. Don't message them back, it will only make everything worse. Plus I'm sure you don't want to get blocked. I know it doesn't feel good to have people mad at you =( You should probably apologise, even if you meant no harm. I'm sure that would make everyone feel a little better. And keep in mind, a little kindness goes a long way =) -ElectricMeadowsOfSeddie Ohhoohoo, how you are not leaving a good impression on this wiki. Chat Hey, I've been seeing you've been coming on chat a lot. If your going to come on chat, don't start a arguement. Chat is for every single shipper, from Seddie or Creddie, to Spish (Spencer+Fish). So, please do not start any controversie on Chat because Seddiers mainy go and chat on it. Also, you did not convert anyone from Seddie to Creddie. Churchpants only likes Creddie a bit. She thinks it's cute. That does not ''mean she ships it. So please give the 'converting' a rest please. We don't want to start a fight. Okay? Thank you. Leave a message on my talk page if you want. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 13:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC)PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 Hi! :DDDDDD Hi MirandaCosgroveFan13! I'm *so* sorry if other people are calling you bad names, I understand that at first maybe you made a small mistake by asking why are there more Seddie fanfictions than Creddie. Although now if you talk about ships, people call you horrible mean names. Please stay on this wiki, and don't worry I'll be your friend like I said before. just try to be nice, and have fun! You should really talk to me on chat, and I'll personal message you! :D Theseddier200 17:28, July 8, 2011 (UTC) typing why do you type like a younger person? are you used to speaking to another language that is not English, and can't speak very good English? Kittygirl7878 21:32, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not a Creddie shipper, in fact, I don't ship any iCarly ship anymore. I'm just coming to accept it more than I used to Kittygirl7878 21:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm growing more into the Victorious ships more Kittygirl7878 22:16, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Unkickbanned Can i be unbanned I am not in a good mood this month for all these fun and games kickbanned things that was my idiot brother doing all that random stuff I go to the bathroom one minute and I come back and I'm kickbanned I'm really not happy about that! I want to know why and what happen when I was gone and I want to be unbanned because I am really not in a decent mood to be banned! Have a good night Kh2cool 02:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Attitude You probably SHOULD improve your attitude towards Seddie a little; I understand you're upset, but you don't need to be mean towards everything that concerns Seddie or iOMG. Mak23686 15:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Shape Up Theres been a lot of trouble between you and Seddie shippers lately. I wanna be nice to you and give you the benifit of the doubt and say you weren't trying to be mean. But you really need to learn to have some respect for people with different views and opinions. I no exactly sure but from what I've heard you've been causing trouble since the day. I know some people have already qaulified you as a troll. I've seen some really nasty personal attacks on you. I beg you not to take the offensive it will only make you look bad, and make your situation worse. There some things I've seen you said that can come off as rude, like you called some of the admins pervs cause they ship Cam, I know it's not the most normal pair out there. But sometimes it's best to say nothing at all. Also I heard that you caused some trouble over harry/hermione v.s. ron/hermione. We have some very loyal ron/hermione shippers here, it probably offended them that you think harry/hermione is better when you don't even know much about Harry Potter. To them it probably seemed like you were needlessly disagreeing to annoy them. And there's this talk of converting seddie shippers to creddie shippers, which is about the rudest thing you can do. You don't need to change our opinions, unless its something like " Succide is the answer to everthing" Then you can change our opinion. I mean wouldn't you be pissed off if some Seddie shippers tried to convert you? So try and show a little bit more foresight before you post something think about if it will piss people off. Give them respect and maybe eventually they'll come round and give you respect too. Oops Sorry the Shape Up message was me forgot to sign :P Chaos Red Chaos Red July 12 9:07 Hello! lol talk to me on twitter @jennettesfan1. lol XD Or email me cookie@moish.net Theseddier200 01:51, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Why people are mean to you This is in response to what you wrote on Mak23686's talk page, and I saw that you don't understand why people are so mean to you. Now, I'm going to try to say this as nicely as I can so hopefully you can understand. If you want to make friends here you need to be nice! You are very rude to the seddiers pretty often, you say things like "I don't understand why there are so many of you seddiers, you should ship Creddie." You need to accept that we like seddie and that's not going to change, not everyone is going to like the ship you like, and you need to understand that.Trying to convert seddiers to your ship will not help you in anyway, none of us want to be converted, and you won't succeed in converting any of us, so we'd appreciate if you gave that up. If you accept what everyone likes, and stop causing fights then you might be more accepted around here. I know you wonder why people are still mean to you when you do nothing wrong, it's because you've already caused a lot of problems that we expect you to. So if you mange to not cause any fights and not insult anyone you have a good chance of making friends. just saying... Itzxlucy 04:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC)itzxlucy *sigh* In the chat, I saw @Churchkazoo say she doubt missing me. I thought we were best friends til' the end and I feel so heartbrokem. So I have to erase her as my friend :( [[User:Bunnyboo50|Candy the Rabbit''-''' '']]''I Love Candy! 01:53, July 15, 2011 (UTC)' Whenever I'm mad, I usually don't feel comfortable talking to the one I'm mad at. The same thing goes with my siblings, I don't talk to them for at least a solid whole week. I also feel confused and upset toobut I don't want to talk to her >:( [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit''-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 02:03, July 15, 2011 (UTC) How do you know about this anyway? [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 02:44, July 15, 2011 (UTC) But I never even saw you on the chat. [[User:Bunnyboo50|'Candy the Rabbit-''' ]]I Love Candy!'' 03:01, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello! KK! I'm really sorry some people are mean to you. Just try and be nice! XD And I agree with what you said before, but things are a little crazy with Harry Potter and all. So I'll try to go on as much as I can! :) Re: Ships I don't "hate" Creddie and Seddie, I just can't really feel them. Carly and Sam have such an awesome chemistry and act so coupley and cute already, they just feel right to me. Addition: No, there is NO logical reason, what I ship is a matter of what I feel to me; forget the logic, follow your heart. Mak23686 20:07, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Stop. I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible. I know you r a creddier. But when you say "Oh, cute pic of Carly and Freddie" and "OMG! Carly is cute in that pic!" It gets really annoying. If you want to point out Creddie moments, Go on the Creddie page. Especially about the Harry/Hermione relationship. Go to the Harry Potter wiki and SAY IT THERE! If ur gonna say something against us, then don't even come to the Seddie page. FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 20:17, July 15, 2011 (UTC)\ Hey =D Hey whatz going in with all the drama!!! I hope you are not banned from chat!!! Maryan been being jerkie to u! Anyways plz write back :D [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 17:37, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :) Hey friend! what's up? Leave me a message on my talk page! Hope your having an awesome day!!!!!!! Theseddier200 21:30, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Why Did You Delete the List of Famous Creddiers on the Creddie page? Just wondering why you deleted the list of famous Creddiers on the Creddie page? I know you're feeling upset that you aren't on it, but I think you could have added your name (If that's allowed of course. You'll have to ask an admin). Anyway, I re-added the section you deleted. That list is no big deal, you know. It doesn't make you any less 'popular'. It's not a contest :) Blocked I think the reason people want you blocked is because you are rude and annoying. You are famous, infact, you are notorious, and if you don't know what that means, you are famous for doing something bad. No one needs to be popular. Cartoonprincess is popular because she was here, longer than you. Lotstar is popular because she is an admin. MM12323 is popular because she makes userboxes. You are popular for being annoying. Which is why everyone wants you blocked. FreddieSeddieI'mReady:Neutral Nurse to the rescue! 21:20, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Eric the Grape talk 21:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You're rude to a lot of people, and because of that I have NEVER liked you, I am not going to pretend to like you when I truly don't, so don't expect me to be all happy and nice to you, because I won't. You seem to think that everything needs to be about you and that you always have to have the spotlight and be the most popular, and quite frankly, I'm sick of it! You never think about things before you do it. You always end up hurting someones feelings or make lots of people very upset. And you always say you will stop doing those things but you never stop! There hasn't been one single day where you haven't been rude to someone. This has been going on ever since you joined this wikia. And I think it needs to come to an end. I think you need to just leave this wikia. JJLuvsSeddie 22:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC)JJluvsSeddie |} Re: Hey. I forgive you. I just thought you were very rude when you that user was talking about their birthday and you said "tmi". And you didn't like my blog and everyoen else did. I earsed my name from the blog. Btw: I saw you got blocked..... Maybe when you come back you could make a new blog and say maybe we could start over??? Sorry you were blocked. Maybe we can still be friends? [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 01:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) WRITE BACK ON THIS PAGE Again sorry, [[User:NeneG|'NeneG']] Leave me a message! 01:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey!:))) Hey! Aren't you unbanned today?Theseddier200 23:36, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello @MirandaCosgroveFan13. I am the Creddie Fairy :) Churchpants 02:18, July 27, 2011 (UTC) i love you soo much....it's been kept in for a while...but im in love with you. AND IM THE REAL CREDDIE FAIRY! THE PERSON ABOVE ME IS AN IMPOSTER Don't call me a PUPPET-The Rex Powers 02:20, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Kickban If you promise to play nice, and respect others and their ships, I'll unkickban you. Eric the Grape talk 05:04, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Heyy MCF13, may I call you that? So, I was reading about on the comments on the wikia, and came across a bunch of people who seem to be not the biggest fans of yours, But I want to help you out. If you need to talk to anyone, I'm here just go over to my talk page. I think I can help you start a fresh. - Misszippylala Hello! Hi!!! How are you? :) You don't seem to come on as much. :( Theseddier200 16:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Posting I saw the post you left on the Seddie page about the iDS&F, and don't take offense but it seemed really snarky and mean, like we have the worse sship. I'm not telling you off but it seemed rude, I just thought I would tell you that, in case in the future it sparks a real arguement, and to one hundred percent honest, it was a brilliant episode, ratings don't effect how good the episode is or the popularity of the ship, To be honest the reason ISYL got alot of views was the timing when it aired and how it was one of the first serious iCarly episodes, not just because there was Creddie. I thought I would tell you to stop and think about your comments because mostof the ones you right look like your trying to start an argument. I would like to get a response back to see what you think, Thank you. Misszippylala 21:03, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Stop converting people Seriously dude Cameddie 08:03, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Creddie? (: You're a creddier, right? Creddie24seven 22:04, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Why you were kickbanned You cannot say the "F" word on the iCarly wiki chat. [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 01:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) If you don't know what something mean, don't say it. You said that you were angry that I kickbanned you, because you didn't know what the "F" word mean. If you don't know what something means, don't say it, or look it up. [[User:Jon23812|'Never tickel a sleeping dragon']] (Leave me a message) 02:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Heard you wanted to be friends. Leave me a message on my talk page. :D hey its me and we need to talk leave me a message like now! ASAP!!!! Lillypop23 12:56, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Nice Picture :) Hey :) Nice picture! ~Ant 157349 Creddie mostly Creddie now, because it should be resolved [[User:Kittygirl7878|♥☺'Kittygirl7878'☻★]] (talk) 14:52, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Here are your medals. If you want, you can put these on your user page yourself: Congrats! Candycoateddoom out, because VOLDEMORT IS GOING DOWN!~ 17:14, December 28, 2011 (UTC)